


Dawn

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: FictoberMF18 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dawn - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, FictoberMF18, First Time, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Morning After, Non-Explicit, Non-explicit Content, Nudity, Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: It had been good, she supposes. She had nothing to compare it with, because lonely nights with herself were nothing in comparison. And Keith had been very patient, showing that even him didn’t know what he was doing, seeming too nervous and hesitant and always asking if she felt alright.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: FictoberMF18 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195669
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Dawn

She blinked a few times to flutter away the dreams from her eyes, and the orange tone, light and clear in her surroundings let her know that the sun was starting to go out, its warm golden light filtering through the open window. She furrowed her brow when she saw the pulled-open curtains, the color of the cloth being one she didn’t recognize. Then she noticed the calm and steady beat under her cheek, something warm and weirdly sweet being used as her pillow. She groaned, halfway seating up and rubbing her eyes, noting the arm hugging her in her place protectively, and when she looked down, she felt the blood run away from her face.

The black hair looked like a stain of ink, splattered on the white pillow, and surprisingly it didn’t cover any of Keith’s face, who was deeply sleeping and letting out long sighs with every time he breathed. Without thinking, her eyes wobbled down to his bare chest and abs, a bit marked but soft, and she stared at the edge of the red sheet, a couple of inches lower than his navel and covering exactly what it had to cover.

And realizing his bareness made her notice her own, immediately taking a side of the blanket and covering up to her chest in shame, staring bewildered at one of the walls while her mind processed that when she moved the sheet that harshly she had uncovered briefly his-

She shook her head, trying to keep away the blush, and she slowly remembered what had happened the night before; the sweet kisses and nervous giggles that transformed into faltered gasps and moans with the name of the other without form; the hesitant touches that went more confident and pleasuring; the slow movements that at one point had lost rhythm and just chased orgasm.

She let out an airy, weak laugh, full of shyness and her reddened face when feeling what it seemed like post-intercourse pains, and she pulled her hair away from her face, glancing Keith’s lower body to check that he was properly covered with a piece of the blanket before looking up to his face again.

It had been good, she supposes. She had nothing to compare it with, because lonely nights with herself were nothing in comparison. And Keith had been very patient, showing that even him didn’t know what he was doing, seeming too nervous and hesitant and always asking if she felt alright.

She didn’t stay behind, and tried to comfort him whenever she could, trying to excite him and find what he liked.

It had been good.

She sighed, feeling breathless when staring at him with such attention, and her eyes stopped automatically in his lips, biting her own at missing the softness with which he kissed her, with which he murmured her name, with which he panted and moaned.

She felt her face flush, her cheeks burning painfully, but she didn’t want to stop staring, trying to save that image forever in her memory.

Without thinking that much, she leaned down to admire him at a shorter distance, noting how his lashes fluttered with his breathing, and, careful enough to not uncover her body because her modesty couldn’t handle more shame, she leaned over him, leaving a short kiss in the corner of his lips, wishing it was delicate enough to not wake him up.

She felt him tense up, though, hearing and feeling a scoff, and immediately pulled away, covering up much more with the sheet when he shifted and draped the arm that was around her over his eyes, a stupid and wide smile curving his lips.

“I didn’t think you’d kiss me.”

She felt her face blush abruptly.

“You were awake?!”

Hearing him laugh only made her feel more ashamed, and she elbowed him, hearing him lose breath at the hit and seeing him squirm to get away from her.

“Hey...”

“Shut up,” she spat covering her face with her hands still gripping the blanket, “Just shut up.”

Keith sighed, and she felt the weight on the mattress shift, his silhouette protecting her from the light entering from the window.

“Pidge...?”

Her muscles tensed up immediately, a shiver running up her spine, and feeling his hand caress her hair carefully made her sigh.

“I’m fine,” she answered before the question was made, and he huffed, “It’s just...”

“Katie.”

She blinked at the darkness of her hands, and then tilted her head to look at him, a quiet laugh coming out of his mouth at seeing her frowning and pouting.

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

She swallowed, looking down again and speaking higher than she wanted.

“I just woke up, Keith!” she exclaimed, her face even redder because of the petition, “I’m pretty sure we both have terrible breath! And--

“Pidge.”

“What?!” she yelled, finally uncovering her face and being left wordless and complain-less when seeing him smiling, more beautiful and sincere than she had ever seen him.

She narrowed her eyes at that, feeling that it was too bright for a morning that was just starting, and he huffed again, leaning over her slowly.

“You’re radiant today,” he commented, his eyes dropping to some point in the red sheets and his fingers still fidgeting with the tips of her disheveled hair, “I really want to kiss you.”

She shrunk in her space, noticing the nervousness of his actions and words, and nodded once, sighing shortly at his smirk before kissing her, chaste and tiny, feeling him sigh deeply through his nose before pulling away.

“Sorry for...” he trailed off hesitantly, biting his lower lip while his eyes looked down to her covered body.

She quickly interrupted him with another kiss.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

She felt his lips curve, maybe against his will, and the hand in his head carefully threaded through his hair, keeping her close and kissing her deeply sweet, making her wrinkle her nose at the taste of their morning breaths but somehow ignoring it at the softness of the kiss.

When they pulled away, she felt him hesitate for a bit, so she opened her eyes to look at him, noting that his eyes were carefully avoiding hers by staring at the red sheet.

“I think it’s better if we stop right here,” he said, blushing when getting a bit more distance between them and pulling up the blanket to his chest.

She couldn’t help the nervous laugh that bubbled up her throat, realizing what had happened.

“Yeah...” she breathed, and glanced the bathroom door, counting the steps that would take her to reach it, “I... uh... I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Go ahead?”

She scoffed and rolled up her eyes, glaring at him and finding him staring attentively at her.

“Don’t look,” she warned with a grumble, gripping fiercely the sheets against her body, and he snorted, still looking away.

“Sure.”

She licked her lips and leaned over him again, leaving a quick peck on his temple and just as quickly running up to the bathroom, hearing his laugh before closing the door, and not knowing if he had done as she told him and he still looked the dawn through the window.


End file.
